


yer the only one here who likes to cuddle

by Silviartemis



Series: Scars on our future hearts [4]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Era, Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, I Don't Even Know, This is short and cute, jack is mom, race is clingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silviartemis/pseuds/Silviartemis
Summary: Jack was not sleeping. Ok maaaybe he was sleeping.At least until someone decided to jump on top of him at full speed, knocking the breath out of his lungs and possibly cracking one or two of his ribs.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins, Racetrack Higgins & Jack Kelly
Series: Scars on our future hearts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727803
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	yer the only one here who likes to cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this was a prompt on tumblr "Race being really clingy and affectionate with someone" and I noticed I still hadn’t written anything specifically about Race and Jack’s relationship and that wouldn’t do.
> 
> Please let me know if you like this tiny thing! (if you feel like leaving a comment please do! I need the serotonin)

Jack was not sleeping. That wouldn't make any sense since he'd have to wake up soon to go fetch some dinner. It had been a good day: fairly interesting headline, good weather, enough rich old women around to make some extra pennies and finish his papers earlier than usual. So, as any smart newsie would, he had quickly retreated to the Lodging house to rest. But he was not sleeping.  
No, he was simply resting his eyes, and resting his back against the couch, and resting his legs on the cushions. And lightly snoring.  
Ok maybe he was sleeping.  
At least until someone decided to jump on top of him at full speed, knocking the breath out of his lungs and possibly cracking one or two of his ribs.

When the shock faded and his high pitched scream stopped ringing in his ears, Jack found himself buried under a very comfortable looking Racetrack Higgins, unashamedly sighing in happiness and nuzzling against his chest.

"Wha... Race how... Do you mind?!?"  
Race's blue eyes opened briefly to grace him with a very pleased grin, and closed again as he let his head fall back down.  
"No I don't. At all"

Jack found himself at loss for words. In the few seconds he spent opening and closing his mouth like a very lost fish, the blond kid managed to sneak his skinny arms around his midriff, tangle their legs together and stick his cold nose against his neck. He was wearing an outrageously satisfied expression.

"I was sleeping Higgins what the hell?!"  
"Yer taking up all the space 'n the couch Jackie an' I reeeeeeally want a hug."  
"Well couldn't ya go bother Albert?"  
"Ain't here yet."  
"Or literally anyone else who wasn't sleeping!"  
"Mmmmmh but yer the only one here who likes to cuddle."

That, Jack couldn't argue. The weight of his brother sprawled on him was actually quite nice, as was the feeling of warm breath against his skin. He could feel his hands itch to reach his friend's hair and start stroking. Race knew his weaknesses and was very prepared to use them against him. 

Still, jumping on his stomach and scaring him half to death was not the best way to get a cuddle, so he proceeded to stand up, without warning and as fast as he could, hoping to dislodge the blond octopus and hopefully send him rolling on the carpet.  
Too bad he forgot to account for said octopus clinginess and willingness to hold onto him for dear life. 

After a very confusing and slightly painful couple of seconds spent falling on top of each other and trying to disentangle their flailing limbs, the two kids found themselves in the same position they had left. Minus the softness of the couch.  
Race was giggling. The bastard.

"Oh Jackie don't be cruel ta me! I only asked for some affection, no more!"  
Just as Jack was about to smack him on the head, the younger kid sobered up and let his head rest against his brother's shoulder.  
“No, f' real... Can I stay with ya for a while? Ain't been feeling so good t'day"

Immediately forgetting his irritation, Jack turned to look at the kid in his arms. His concern must have been pretty clear because Race let out a huff and a small smile.  
"Don't worry Mamma I'm fine! Jus' tired." His expression fell a little. "An'... I thinks Al's mad at me. Cause I was being obnoxious this morning, insisting he moved here to the Lodge with us. An' then he didn't show up at lunch..."

With a sigh, Jack collected the smaller boy in his arms and moved back to the couch, laying him on top of his chest.  
"Ya shouldn't pester him 'bout that Racer. Ya know how that gets him... but he can't stay mad at ya. You's too important to him."  
Race let his eyes close and breathed in his brother's familiar smell. It never failed to make him feel better.  
"Yeah I knows. Just needed a hug, I guess."  
Jack tightened slightly his hold on the boy.  
" 's okay kid. I've got you."


End file.
